User blog:Jevron L Freeman/Five Nights at Tubbyland Minecraft Map.
Hey guys! Last night, I made a Minecraft map for Five Nights at Tubbyland 2. The map is not crappy or anything because I research to get the building right. While building the building, I had to use some of my imagination to build the restrooms and also outside. I only made the map on the PS3 so I have to take photos of the map with my Kindle Fire because I have no expensive recording. I'm also going to show you how the rooms work below the text. The Office : The Smoke Machine in The Office is actually a lamp. I tried to put it at its proper location but the redstone wasn't functioning properly even though I did it right. Anyway, the smoke machine is actually a ceiling lamp. You have to turn off the switch and pretend that smoke is in your Office, even though it's dark. Noo-Noo's Kitchen : If the player is playing as Noo-Noo and they want to go to the Office until the Transmission is triggered, they would want to play the juke box in front of them. There's also a chest next to it. When the player (Noo-Noo) opens the chest, they should find disc. The player should then put in a disc. : ''Fact: ''The juke box us only used as Noo-Noo's joyful music box. How Game Mechanics Work Some of the game mechanisms in the FNaTL map works in different ways. Take the Monitor for example Monitor : The monitor works in a different way. Rather than just looking into the tv screen inside the Office, you will rather have to drink a Night Vision potion to activate the cameras. Your also going to have to walk around the place. To stop checking the cameras, your going to have to go into your Office. Once your in your Office, you'll have to drink milk as in Minecraft, milk has an ability to reverse all potion effects. Toggle Transmission : To use this, they will have to hit a note block inside the Office (Note: the player has to pretend that their using the Toggle Transmissions). Once the player who is playing as Noo-Noo hears the Toggle Transmissions, he/she will have to punch/hit the juke box to get the disc out. How I made the map I had to do some careful research and some Minecraft tutorials to make the map a bit correctly. I also had to use a close block/item to build an object or room. Take the Tubby Toast Machine for example. I had to make it with a stone block, two levers, and three wooden buttons (since you can't color buttons). There was also the problem with the Custard Machine in the map. I was unsure if the Custard Machine was in the second game as in the Five Nights at Tubbyland 3 : The End Game trailer, Po V2 and Noo-Noo were seen standing in front of the Custard Machine. I was unsure where they were because it looked like they're at the Tubby Stage, but once again, It could be some random room. When I also look at the Tubby Stage, it had no Custard Machine (from my perspective). Then there was Tubby Toilets. I couldn't tell what was in the "MEN" and "WOMAN" restrooms so I had to use some of my imagination. The outside however is what I did freely. Rooms I made in Chronological Order *Tubby Stage *Party Room *Tubby Hall *The Office *Tubby Toilets *The Hallway in the center of The Office *Noo-Noo's Kitchen *Spare Room *Dipsy's Arcade *Room Of Stories Blocks/Materials I used to build the entire map *Cyan Stained Clay (Because it was actually gray, not cyan) *Lapis Lazuli Block *Black Stained Clay *Quartz Block *Red Stained Clay *Piston *Redstone Torch *Lever *Juke Box *Note Block *Signs *Redstone Lamp *Clay *Frame *Painting *Stone *Wooden Button *Spuce Plank Stairs (for the chair in the Room of Stories) *Oak Wood *Nether Brick *Nether Brick Slab *Nether Brick Stairs *Gray Stained Clay (Was Actually light-ish Purple) *Flower Pot (as the Rubics Cube in the Office) *Black Stained Glass Pane *Red Wool *Yellow Wool *Green Wool *Purple Wool *Red Stained Glass *Yellow Stained Glass *Green Stained Glass *Purple Stained Glass *Coal *Smooth Sandstone *Beacon *Stone Pressure Plate *Stone Button *Iron Bars *Stone Slab *Oak Fence *Chest *Bright Blue Stained Glass Pane *Pink Stained Glass Pane *Bright Blue Wool *Pink Wool *Iron Door *Spruce Wood Planks *Green Stained Clay *Iron Trap Door *Cauldron *Cobweb *Lead *Oak Tree *Oak Bushes *Oak Wood *Grass Block *Iron Blocks *Hopper Gallery File:KINDLE_CAMERA_1443710489000.jpg|The outside of the Tubbyland Resturant. File:KINDLE_CAMERA_1443710520000.jpg|The Office. File:KINDLE_CAMERA_1443710543000.jpg|The Chest full of milk and Night Vision potions. As well as the Toggle Transmissions/Note Block. File:KINDLE_CAMERA_1443710567000.jpg|The Tubby Stage. File:KINDLE_CAMERA_1443710587000.jpg|The Party Room. File:KINDLE_CAMERA_1443710618000.jpg|The Tubby Hall. File:KINDLE_CAMERA_1443710640000.jpg|The Tubby Toilets. File:KINDLE_CAMERA_1443710787000.jpg|Inside the restrooms. File:KINDLE_CAMERA_1443710665000.jpg|Dipsy's Arcade. File:KINDLE_CAMERA_1443710683000.jpg|The Room of Stories. File:KINDLE_CAMERA_1443710711000.jpg|Noo-Noo's Kitchen. File:KINDLE_CAMERA_1443710726000.jpg|The chest full of discs and the juke box in Noo-Noo's Kitchen. File:KINDLE_CAMERA_1443710743000.jpg|The Kitchen Vent. File:KINDLE_CAMERA_1443710762000.jpg|The Spare Room. Special! I'm not alone, because other people made these! PigZapper's Five Nights at Tubbyland map File:2015-10-15_17.09.38.png|Outside the Tubbyland Resturant. File:Minecraft_Tubbyland_Office.png|The Office. File:Minecraft_Dining_Room.png|Party Room. File:Minecraft_Dining_Room2.png|Dining Room. File:Minecraft_Party_Hall.png|Party Hall. File:Minecraft_Repair_Room.png|Repair Room. File:Minecraft_Repair_Hall.png|Repair Hall. File:Minecraft_Kitchen.png|Kitchen. BonniefanGLitchy's Five Nights at Tubbyland 3 map File:2015_11_15_18_42_02_by_bonniefanglitchy-d9igvny.png|Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game Office by BonniefanGLitchy. Category:Blog posts